


I sobbed

by writer_lover



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_lover/pseuds/writer_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth held Daryl close as they prayed for their lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I sobbed

It was the sense of normalcy

That making me cry

He shushed my tears as he held me tight

Our hands roaming each other's bodies

Trying to find what's not there

Sighing he thrust slowly

Wrapping my legs around his waist

Arms around his neck

Trying to bring him closer

the sense of safety washing over us

As we hold each other close 

The only sound is our panting breath

Our thrust never wavering, never speeding up

Just slow rhythm thrust

Saying everything left unsaid

The world forgotten

As he took all i can give

This is the first and last time

My climax ending in small sad sobs

His just as sad

We stayed tangled

Praying for our lives

I sobbed for my given gift

Sobbed for the lost world

for everything in between

I sobbed

Because this is the end.


End file.
